


Darkness falls across the land

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: The zombie apocalypse has happened, and Hannibal falls victim to his hunger. It's up to Will to decide what to do about it.





	Darkness falls across the land

The world had fallen at last. It was an outbreak of the zombie virus, shaking the people’s faith and showing their leaders true faces. Nothing was left of the great institutions, the rich hiding away with their followers and the poor forming groups of their own.  
Alana Bloom had become a zombie, and her wife locked her away until she found the strength to do what she had to do, for her sake and young Morgan’s.  
Will Graham heard of this through an uninterested party, and it shattered him. Jack had simply given up, having a heart attack in the bed he had shared with Bella.  
Zeller had taken Price to Canada, and then Will knew nothing more about them. His own dogs had been eaten by a ravenous pack of zombies. Will killed them all, and it only left him feeling empty.  
Chiyoh of all people wrote to him and asked him to come to Lithuania and do what she could not. Will built a boat and sailed. His wife was long gone, alongside her son to seek her parents.

*  
He sailed, and soon reached his goal, through waters safe and unsafe. “Will,” Chiyoh said. “He’s waiting for you.”  
“As always,” Will said.  
He saw no other way to act, even after all Hannibal had done to him.

*  
Hannibal was in the early stages of the infection, pale and still very human.  
“Oh I would look upon your sweet face again,” he said. “You are real aren’t you?”  
“Yes.”  
“Can I count on you to kill me?” Hannibal asked.  
“No.”  
“Why not?”  
“Alana’s gone, Jack’s gone and my dogs are gone. You are all that’s left.”  
“How’s the wife?” Hannibal asked, tone deceptively light.  
“I don’t know.”  
“Bedelia?”  
“She is with Margot.”  
“Strange bedfellows.”  
“As are we,” Will said and touched Hannibal’s face gently, feeling its texture, and sensing the subtle changes in his scent.

*

“I can’t kill him,” Will said, knowing he had at least tried several times. He had the scars to prove it.  
“He’s days away from being a full zombie,” Chiyoh said.   
“He always was a slave to his hunger,” Will said sadly.  
“You must act now.”  
“I cannot. “  
“Then he will kill us.”  
“Yes. You can go. I’ll stay with him until the end, whatever it is. It’s what I want.”  
Chiyoh sighed, but left.

*  
Will saw him in the dark, and his eyes were tinged with red. It was no trick of the light.  
“You should leave,” Hannibal said.  
“No. I saved Chiyoh at least.”  
“Well that’s something,” Hannibal said. “I’m sorry I didn’t get to touch you as a lover.”  
“It’s not too late,” Will said.  
“You will catch the disease.”  
“I already have,” Will said and kissed him. Hannibal didn’t refuse him, but opened his venomous mouth to the still human affection poured into him, offered freely and with no regrets.


End file.
